Missing
by MegSkates
Summary: Tom and Davina fic set in series 5. (Although Jasmine is still working at the school). Hope you enjoy it- please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :-)
1. Chapter 1

"Tom, how many times are we going to have this conversation?" I have absolutely no idea where Davina is!"

Jasmine wrung her hands in annoyance.

"Don't play games jaz. enough is enough. You know where she is- you're her best friend for fucks sake!"

Toms frustration was becoming more and more apparent as he paced the almost empty staff room. Jasmine paused for a moment, taking in his unusually harsh tone.

"Obviously not anymore!"

In contrast- she spoke calmly.

"I swear to you Tom- I've had no contact with her since the day she...disappeared."

An awkward silence engulfed the room- prompting the English teacher to make her excuses and head back to her classroom.

It was a year since Tom had last seen Davina and he was feeling the separation greater than ever. He had endured the toughest year of his life...He didn't even feel human. It was as If his heart had stopped beating the moment he set eyes on her heartbreaking 'goodbye' note. He had been plunged into a deep depression with seemingly no bottom. Everyone who was to witness the emotion(that he tried so hard to conceal) spouted the cliche that 'it would get better in time' and for a while he had believed them but unfortunately it didn't ring true. Nothing was better...At that point he didn't even know what better was, let alone if it existed...in his life anyhow.

All he knew was that he had learned to cope with it. Learned to hide it from the rest of the world. Sure, sometimes it bubbled over the surface and he found himself questioning Jasmine (or anybody else in his firing line) to weather they were being entirely honest with the claim that they were no wiser to Davina's whereabouts than himself. He struggled to believe that she would have disappeared without endeavouring to stay in contact with any of her friends. That was perhaps the element that haunted him the most. What had made her so intent on breaking contact with absolutely everyone? Darkness engulfed his mind like a lead-weight. Perhaps she had been in contact with a friend and they had told her of his silly fling with Rose...perhaps that had dashed any chance of her returning to Rochdale. He had only grown close to her as an endeavour to 'get over' Davina. It backfired, as the only result was the realisation that he would never get over her...nor would he want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is set on the same day, only in the evening and in Manchester. It is in Davina's point of view. **

_The cold, February air bites at my chapped lips and sends an unpleasant shiver down my spine. I'm not entirely sure where I am, let alone where I'm going. Alcohol is coursing through my veins, numbing my emotions and eliminating my senses. The isolation of the dimly lit streets has blurred into a barrage of bright lights and drunken strangers and I realise I'm in the centre of Manchester. I've walked further that I thought. I pause for a moment, to catch my breath. Everything looks so different in the dark. I gaze around at the flashing sines of Shops that have been closed up for hours. The same shops that me and Tom would stroll through on a Saturday afternoon- smiling, laughing, hand in hand. Memories flood my brain like a tsunami, bringing tears to my eyes and physical pain to my heart. I only usually venture into town when I really have to- and even then I put everything I have into blanking my mind. I don't have to be here tonight... So why am I? What's changed? Why am I staring longingly that the places we used to visit- torturing myself with painful thoughts? A passing bus catches my attention... It's only a twenty minute ride to Rochdale... And the busses are obviously still running, so what's stopping me? Common sense maybe. I haven't been back there since that heartbreaking day last year. I wonder if the place has changed. I wonder if that little wooden bench is still there, overlooking the canal. We would sit there on a Sunday afternoon, arms around each other, chatting contently and watching the barges sail past. Oh what I wouldn't give to turn back the clock. To see him again, even if it's only for a second. Who am I kidding? If I could only see him again, I would wrap my arms around him and never let go. I would hold him so tight we would be able to feel each other's hearts beating. We used to do that- whenever we were sad, or stressed or anxious. Somehow it made everything ok. Fear suddenly sweeps over me, making me crave the warmth and strength of his arms more than ever. What am I doing here? It's dark,cold and quite frankly terrifying. I know I should head home, get a Taxi maybe? I've got just enough money in my purse, I've checked three times. But do I really want to trail back to that cold, empty house? I can hardly bare the thought. _

The clock is ticking into the early hours of the morning. The temperature is dropping. She doesn't notice.

**I hope you've enjoyed chapter two! Sorry it's short- I'm pushed for time at the moment. Please, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
